A notched irrigation lateral is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,410,094 Shelley. Such laterals are preferable to conventional laterals for reasons recited therein. While the use of irrigation ditches is generally limited to areas characterized by dry climate, it is believed that the use of notched irrigation laterals is at present limited to a specific area in the southwestern United States. The prior art is therefore believed to be rather limited, and the above-cited patent is the only pertinent publication of which I am aware.